CN 201520870338.2 discloses an LED ceiling lamp having a circular light guide plate. This technique aims at providing LED ceiling lamp having a circular light guide plate, whose structural design is reasonable, light efficiency is good, appearance is ultra-thin, whole shape is succinct, energy-conserving high-efficient luminance is high. The technique is summarized as it includes a dustcoat and a chassis, the dustcoat is rotatory fixed with the chassis, and the LED ceiling lamp is further provided with a light diffusion plate, a light guide plate, a light reflection paper, an aluminum plate, an ultra-thin drive and an LED luminescent plate. The LED luminescent plate is installed on the aluminum plate. The light reflection paper, the light guide plate, the light diffusion plate are arranged on the LED luminescent plate in order. The aluminum plate is fixed on the dustcoat, and a protective ring is installed on the chassis, and the ultra-thin drive is fixed on the chassis. The dustcoat is provided with a screw hole for fixing the aluminum plate and a buckle for fixing the chassis, the buckle is engaged with a groove of the chassis. The disadvantage of this utility model situates where the ceiling lamp could only be assembled if the dustcoat is open and the dustcoat needs to be buckled after the assembly is finalized. This causes an inconvenient assembly, complicated structure and high cost.
CN 201511023824.1 discloses an LED ceiling lamp with light guide plate. This technique aims at providing an LED ceiling lamp with light guide plate with a performance matching its operating standards, a simple and controllable manufacturing process and a lower cost. The technique is summarized as the LED ceiling lamp comprises a power shell, a power box cover, the light guide plate, a PCB, an LED light source, a reflecting film and wiring terminals. The light guide plate is annular. The annular reflecting film is arranged on the lower surface of the light guide plate. The upper surface of the light guide plate is of a prism structure, and a concave point is formed in the lower surface of the light guide plate. The PCB is arranged below the reflecting film and provided with the wiring terminals. The power shell and the power box cover are sequentially arranged above the light guide plate. The LED light source is arranged below the light guide plate. The disadvantage of this invention is that the main body of the ceiling lamp is divided into two pieces, which is adverse to lowering the cost or convenient assembly. The assembly requires as well opening the lamp cover, which adds to the difficulty to the assembly.